FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to improvements in mechanical oscillators or traverse mechanisms, and more particularly to improvements in the reciprocator illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,616 entitled RECIPROCATING DRIVE, having common ownership with the present application.